guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Echoing Banishment
There is a third spirit in the mists, but the name escapes me at the moment. --Karlos 08:47, 1 May 2006 (CDT) Has anybody else noticed that, if you are the only human player in your party, Shiro will not use this skill on you? Additionally, if you are trying to solo him, he doesn't use the skill at all. Zoe 10:15, 21 May 2006 (CDT) :: Yeh I noticed it too.--Life Infusion 19:06, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :::: Indeed. Also it seems that he wont use it against heroes. If you bring 3 heroes and 1 henchman, the henchman will be banished constantly, while he completely ignores you and your heroes. Keung 18:04, 19 May 2007 (CDT) Does Shiro ever use this on dervishes or paragons? What if a group of only dervishes and paragons fought him in Imperial Sanctum?--72.194.109.3 01:15, 12 January 2007 (CST) :: I never had a Dervish with me to see what comes up but when he Banished a Paragon, a Bound Warrior appeared instead of a Bound Paragon. The only link I could see, aside from the fact that you cannot make Paragons in Factions, is that a Paragon is 80 AL. If that's the case, then it is assumed that either a Bound Ranger or Bound Assassin would appear for a banished Dervish ... but I have not seen a Dervish banished yet. --66.56.228.102 00:32, 7 February 2007 (CST) I really think the note stating "Shiro almost always uses this skill on a party member with very low maximum health points" should be removed. I've found it to be completely untrue. When I did this with my paragon, I had at least 50 HP more than my friend, and I got banished every time but once. Every time I did it with my ritualist, I would be the only person to get ported, again with far more HP than anyone else in the party. Six heroes, a friend, and myself. The friend used different characters and every time, I'd be the one to get teleported despite having more life. Spent over an hour doing this mission repeatedly, and someone else got teleported twice the whole time. I don't think it happening less than 10% of the time is enough to justify saying "almost always" and could be be misleading to people having difficulty with the misson. -- Marand 07:08, 14 August 2007 (CDT) : Banishment count as a death? Toxin 00:49, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::It shouldn't. If it does thats a bug, unless the spirits on the island kill you. --Shadowcrest 00:52, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Vocal Minority > this? Since this is a Shout... will Vocal Minority (even though it has reduced effect time) shut this skill down? If you went N/Me (for whatever odd reason) with mantra of recovery & vocal... GG this skill. -Auron 09:46, 15 February 2007 (CST) :He has half hex duration from being an endgame boss Spirit Destruction Are these spirits like the Spirits of Portals? Because if they are, then they can be killed with a single casting of Gaze of Fury. Can someone attest that this spirit created is like any other spirit? (possibly by using my theory to kill the spirit with one casting of Gaze) --MagickElf666 01:16, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :The spirit binder is a Shiro'ken. Thus, Gaze of Fury does nothing. The best thing to do is to bring Spirit Walk or some other shadow step to end the banishment quickly, by stepping to the topmost spirit and entering the portal back. --Kale Ironfist 02:01, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::The spirits, IIRC, represent the banished party member. If you heal the spirit, then the party member will get healed. You can heal them with normal spells, so they're not really like normal spirits at all... 13:55, 26 June 2007 (CDT) mapping Does anyone know how much of the area Shiro banishes you to is mappable by percentage? Morgan Fairweather 13:37, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Enough to be significant. --Ckal Ktak 13:25, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Deals damage? I've noticed that sometimes, right when a Hench is Banished, they seem to take damage. Shiro banished Brutus and nothing out of the ordinary happened...but then he banished Kai Ying and he immediately lost 50% health. Even if Kai Ying was hit by Shiro right before being banished, a single hit wouldn't do that much damage. Impossible Odds and Battle Scars weren't up, either. (T/ ) 15:01, 11 August 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, I've also noticed that it does seem to deal damage, but does so rather infrequently. It may be because Shiro hits you, or it may be the skill itself, but I've never experienced the 50% health loss before, more along the lines of maybe 5-15%, but enough that I do notice something out of place. --RavynousHunter 18:06, 04 September 2007 (CST) Step Back If Shiro banishes you while you are maintaining Recall or Aura Of Displacement, what happens? 68.231.12.44 03:13, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :You can't shadowstep through walls (walls meaning impassable barriers) so I think it would probably end and you'd step to the edge of the island, but still be stuck there --Gimmethegepgun 04:07, 24 April 2008 (UTC) OK, then here is another question. If you use Scorpion Wire on Shiro before you are banished, you will reach the 100 mark before you reach the island. What happens then? Will Scorpion Wire trigger after you reach the island or as soon as you hit 100 meters? Moreover, what happens if you cast Aura Of Displacement while on the island, and remove it when you return to the regular battle? Do you shadowstep as close as you can to the island and get stuck in midair? I think that would be fairly hilarious to watch. 68.231.12.44 00:32, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :You shadow step as close as possible to the island in the second case. As for the first case, I don't know if Scorpion would trigger before or after you were teleported. If it was before, then you'd step to Shiro, the hex would end, and you'd "attempt" a knockdown (which won't work because he can't be KD'd) and then teleport to island. If it was after, you'd step as close as you could to the edge near Shiro after being teleported, the hex would end, and you would "attempt" a knockdown --Gimmethegepgun 19:09, 25 April 2008 (UTC) reluctant I have completed this mission soo many times to get the little area in the corner for my cartography, but shiro seems reluctant to banish me. i've been playing as a dervish, so that might have something to do with it, but have any other dervs/paragons found him reluctant to banish you?--Hugarh 16:20, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :He chooses his target using some threat level. DPS versus Survivability (bias towards DPS) usually does it. A sturdy-as-hell target with low DPS won't be banished often, but if you can freely tank him and still have 100 DPS, you're on the hitlist. Same as taking Echo as an Ele. You're always banished, since you have bat fuck insane DPS. What might help is going in a team of 2, with one uber haxzords tank to keep Shiro busy, and you. :You don't actually have to go there to get carto, but that depends on how much of the Boredwalk you have mostly. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:28, September 15, 2009 (UTC)